Friends Help Friends No Matter What
by danangie
Summary: Pan's boyfriend cheats on her and she decides she's gonna act upon her love for Trunks. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Friends Help Friends No Matter What

Chapter 1-

"Dad! You're not being fair!"

"Pan, you have to understand that I am your father and I don't approve of your boyfriend."

"Why don't you like Brad?" exclaimed Pan. "He's so nice and he's smart. Everything you wanted me to have in a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Pan. I just don't approve of him."

"I hate you, dad."

Pan ran out upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut. She went to her closet, grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with clothes for the next few days.

'I can't stand living in this house under dad's rules. He's never fair. Well I guess I'm off to Brad's house then.' Pan thought to herself.

Pan flew out her window and went on her way to her boyfriend Brad McKinley's house. Twenty minutes later, she landed in his front yard but was surprised to see a car she didn't recognize in his driveway. Pan walked to the front door and knocked.

There was no answer but Pan could sense his energy in his bedroom. With another person.

Pan twisted the door knob and stealthily walked inside. She followed his energy up to his bedroom and swung the door open.

What Pan saw made her heart ache and her eyes water. There, lying on the bed was Brad covered only by a sheet with Katie O'Brien on top of him completely naked.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Pan

"Oh my god, Pan!" yelped Brad

Katie just stayed where she was and smirked at Pan.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Brad? You cheated on me with this whore?"

"Pan, baby. Please listen to me. It's not what it looks like."

"Shut the hell up, Brad. We're done. Screw both of you."

With that, Pan stormed out of the house with tears in her eyes and a broken heart. After flying aimlessly for an hour, her first logical thought was to go to Capsule Corp. to see her best friend, Trunks.


	2. Chapter 2 My Lover, My Friend

Chapter 2- My Lover, My Friend.

Pan flew up to Trunks' window and knocked. A few minutes later, a towel clad Trunks let her in.

"Hey Panny, what's wrong?"

"Oh Trunks, everything's wrong!" blubbered Pan.

Pan flung herself into Trunks' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved him farther into the room. Trunks fell backwards till he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Pan straddled his lap, crying and gripping his big, warm, bare shoulders.

"Pan, what the hell happened?"

"That asshole Brad cheated on me."

"He's dead." Trunks growled

"Trunks, no. It's not the end of the world. Anyways, I kind of like somebody else…"

"Who?"

"Umm, I have to pee. Be back in a minute."

"Well, okay then…"

A few minutes later, Pan came back into the room but Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

'Well since he's not in here and I want to go swimming I'll just change here…'

Pan undressed and bent down picking up her bathing suit. All of a sudden Trunks wandered into the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Trunks.

Pan turned around and gasped, her large breasts jiggling with the movement. Trunks looked her naked body up and down and felt himself growing hard at the sight.

"Trunks!"

"Oh wow." Said Trunks, who was still ogling her naked body. "Um I'm just going to go put on my swimsuit and I'll meet you outside."

Pan's face burned a bright red and she threw on her tiny, white bikini with saiyan speed.

Pan wandered outside to the patio and sat in a chair by the pool, waiting for Trunks.

"Panny."

"Oh hey, Trunks."

"I'm sorry about earlier.."

'Trunks, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Replied Pan

"Well in that case, last one in is a rotten egg!" Yelled Trunks, while grinning like a little kid.

Pan smiled and giggled slightly watching the 27 year old man she's loved all her life jump in the large pool. Pan jumped in right after him.

After a few minutes of swimming, Trunks grabbed Pan's leg and pulled her underwater with him.

Pan swam back up for air and laughed. Trunks swam behind her and put his arms around her tiny waist.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to be my new personal assistant at Capsule Corp.?"

"Are you serious? I would love to! Thank you Trunks!"

Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' shoulders and squeezed his body close to hers. They continued to hug until Trunks slightly pulled back, looking into Pan's big, brown eyes. Suddenly Trunks leaned in, as if on instinct, and pressed his lips gently to hers.

A few minutes passed and Pan became tired of the gentle kiss. She pressed her lips against his more passionately. Trunks put his hands on Pan's ass and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Their tongues fought for dominance until they had to pull away for air.

"Pan, it's getting late. Let's go get dressed and watch a movie."

"Okay, but I'm sleeping in your bed with you tonight."

Trunks laughed and grabbed Pan's hand as they went up to his room to get ready to watch a movie together.

******************************************************************************I know, I'm not a very good writer. But if you actually like my story, please review and I'll update really soon.


End file.
